Phantom of the Opera
by Kato Chinatsu
Summary: The rationality of Akashi Seijuuro is in a completely different scale. That was further exemplified when he volunteered to be the phantom for his class' musical play.


_**Kato**_: _Let me just say... I do not know what came over me to type this. Really no idea what had me type this._

_**Concept of the Story: **__The rationality of Akashi Seijuuro is in a completely different scale._

_**Disclaimer: **__Kuroko no Basket solely belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi._

_If the story is not appealing to the respective reader, feel free to press the back button. Thank you for the consideration of reading this!_

* * *

There were moments wherein he would question the rationality of the complex mind that was of the almighty Akashi Seijuuro. There was simply something intolerable of the mannerism upon which he decided on matters, sometimes with reasoning that absolutely made zero sense. Yet, absolute consideration would be given to his every remark as he was someone of respectably high status inside and outside of the school campus. That and the mere fact that everyone, and absolutely _everyone_, vehemently prayed to be spared of his wrath once someone foolishly challenge of his decisions. The young man had a pride, that was a given and considered vital information. To what extent, not even a certain bluenette himself could measure.

As such, with the date of their approaching school festival with each and every section struggling for ideas of what they could possibly present, a brave soul (and a dead one at that in the nearby future) suggested of an ever so classical piece at that: _Phantom of the Opera_. The ladies cooed at the suggestion whereas the men cringed at the mere thought of having to sing-slash-dance on stage (they have pride after all), but the young Akashi heir took things in kind with a questionable and shocking announcement of his own.

"I am willing to play the part of the phantom."

The entire section was immediately flooded with an awkward transition of silence at the bold statement. Without ever so much as a care, he continued on with his sentence.

"Daiki could play the part of Raoul," Akashi concluded in a calm voice, crossing his hands over his firm chest ever so casually as he fully rested his back against his seat.

The sharp grunt of the chair against the smooth and polished floor induced numerous almost inaudible groans from respective students upon utmost realization of what could ensue. A tanned teen of matching cobalt-blue pupils and shade of cropped hair sharply turned to face the smirking bastard a few seats back.

"Huh?! Why would I play some guy I don't know?"

The inquiry was met calmly and with a crooked and taunting smirk.

"Raoul was a bastard that relentlessly took Christine away from the phantom. I personally think you do not need any practice in that aspect, Daiki. You had plentiful of experience with Tetsuya."

A succession of groans and squeals followed thereafter that remark was made. To the ever so silent mentioned bluenette who was attempting his utmost best to blend in with the walls, aquamarine pupils twitched ever so subtly as he was once again forcibly pulled into a discussion between his short-tempered basketball partner and his devious, incarnate-of-hell captain.

It was no brainer to anyone of the unconditional affection said two possess for the mysterious being that was of Kuroko Tetsuya-... make that four with the inclusion of Momoi Satsuki and Kise Ryouta, but the pinkette was capable of being restrained whereas Kise was _fortunately _placed in a different class. If the blond model was in that very section, not only would every single male student jump out of the window at their impending misfortune of dating any of the ladies, but also every student would wish to have themselves transferred out. Two athletes worshipping over the petite bluenette was enough, an additional clingy one would completely wreak havoc in the entire class.

Said bluenette remained utterly silent whilst the tanned male bickered away about some unintelligible nonsense no one could comprehend. He was unaffected with all of these seeing as the two bickered most of the time with regards to him. Plentiful times, he requested that they cease, but such requests were denied out of their exuding amount of pride. He was ever so grateful to whoever excluded the blond model from his section. Just the mere thought of having to handle another was just... disastrous and tiring.

"Alright!" The female president of the class intervened with a soft sigh. "Aomine-kun will be Raoul, Akashi-kun will be the Phantom-"

"I nominate Momoi-san as Christine," Kuroko spoke up from the back, startling a few of the students when the ever so quiet male spoke up.

His usually nonchalant gaze was transfixed on the eyes of the female president, delivering a silent threat that spoke of committing something heinous should he be even considered for the part. Despite the fact that none have actually suggested it, with the manner by which mismatched eyes gleamed in disapproval of the suggestion, Kuroko had an inkling who Akashi would have nominated. Luckily, the encouraging remarks of respective female students of the suggestion was taken in consideration by their president, therefore settling the main roles.

With that settled, he returned back to the literature text in his grasp, only partially listening as the respective jobs of each student were distributed. Per usual, the female body had been distributed either to the costume or the cast whereas the male body was either to the props or the cast, and he was placed in the props section. Well, he could handle that fairly well. He had quite a firm grasp of art and he always aimed to do things impeccably well. Being included in the props section just meant being obliged to do a whole lot more works than usual, but that in itself was preferable compared to what he would have to go through if Akashi had his way. There was absolutely no way he could live with playing the heroine's role and being pulled incessantly on both of his arms as if they were ropes on a tug-of-war.

A few seats to his front, a skeptical redhead was already in the midst of plotting on having his way with a certain petite bluenette. Akashi Seijuuro never lose. Especially when it concerned Kuroko Tetsuya. He could not back down from his word, that was a given. Should he do so, the tanned bluenette would follow just as much, not wanting to be outdone with regards to Kuroko. If there was something Akashi possessed far more than Aomine, that would have to be a shrewd character. He acknowledged himself with utmost pride of being a calculative and manipulative person.

Everything was but a matter of planning, he thought to himself, paying little to no attention at the glaring tanned male near towards the front of the class.

Turning his head to face a certain direction towards the back, a full-blown devilish smirk graced his lips at the sight of the ever so nonchalant bluenette who, at that moment, immediately sensed the fine hairs upon his neck rise with the smoldering gaze directed upon him. In a pathetic attempt of ignoring that, he simply raised the book to cover the entirety of his face.

The devil incarnate simply smirked ever the more at the adorable (in his context and understanding) display. Those covering the area between the redhead and the bluenette all but sighed at the hopelessness of their case. That and the mere fact that another pointless war would undoubtedly ensue, judging by the growling coming from the front.

It really was all a matter of planning.

* * *

Fate was playing with him, no doubt-... No, scratch that. This had to be the work of a certain Akashi Seijuuro who he bet, with... whatever he might have, was smirking ever so deviously as he was fitted onto his costume as a phantom. He was supposed to be only entitled on working with the props sector, and yet, there he was appointed as a 'training partner' to a certain redhead. Asking for a valid reason of the sudden additional burden, the female president granted him just that with an exasperated sigh to follow.

_"Instead of Raoul and the Phantom fighting over Christine, they are fighting over the Kuroko Tetsuya of the 21st Century. Because our Raoul is being a jackass by practically ruining the set, instead of him and Christine being a lovey-dovey couple, you could see the heroine chasing after him in annoyance, chucking six-inches of pointed heels at his already useless head! Look, do us all this sacrifice by watching over Akashi-kun. I could have had you partnered with Aomine-kun, but no one can handle Aomine-kun the way she can. As for Akashi-kun, well you... If it makes everything better, he is definitely after you."_

That absolutely did _not _make things any better. It was not even close to a consolation.

In an instant, a velvet and dark cloak shrouded his view temporarily, concealing everything from his sight for a few seconds as his breath was caught on the back of his throat. Evidently, his whole frame became utterly rigid when a pair of cool lips danced against the shell of his ear whilst a tinkling laughter was breathed upon his lobe. It was playful. It was teasing. It simply had to be _him _standing behind of him.

"I look forward to working with you, _partner_."

The last word was drawled so fluidly with such thick seduction that even Kuroko himself could not prevent the thick blush that instantly grazed his cheeks. Instantly pulling himself away from the redhead, one of his hands automatically rose to cover his face whilst aquamarine pupils glared at the phantom before his eyes.

Sporting a classic attire, said attire consisted of pristine white long-sleeved polo shirt, smooth black pants and polished shoes of equally same shade. A velvet dark cloak of the darkest hue of the midnight blue sky draped along the expanse of his shoulders, cascading down just about up to above his ankles. Twin gloves adorned his hands delicately to a perfect fit, and finally, there was that traditional white half-mask that concealed the right side of his face.

For a second, his mind had gone completely blank at the perfectly natural sight before him. The role was just a perfect fit for the redhead and no one would even question that judgment. That thought lasted only for a mere second for as soon as Aomine began speaking on nonsense about Akashi monopolizing him, he was slapped with full-force back into reality.

"I reckon that it suits me," was the cheeky response made by the redhead as he stepped closer to bluenette who was in the process of composing himself.

The murmured litany of merciless threats that almost inaudibly escaped the male's lips was enough for Akashi, and basically everyone that was of a ten-meter radius from the bluenette, to back off considerably. But the smug expression on Akashi's face remained intact, almost as if it was permanently carved into place.

The sooner that this was over, the sooner was he to considerably get away from the clutches of Akashi Seijuuro, he convinced himself.

Sadly, that was not an option present in the mentally produced list in Akashi's mind.

* * *

The practices resumed with much more flexibility. It was minimal, but it was definitely there. The characters were effectively memorizing their lines bit by bit; even the likes of Aomine. The costumes were already in the process of making as with the basic props that were near completion. The backdrops were gradually being accomplished bit by bit. Progress was much evident on the working sector in comparison with the acting set. As stated, there was minimal progress, mostly out of (as expected), the two rivaling males.

Akashi as the Phantom did an excellent job in portraying the character. The natural regality that exuded from his very being had become an asset to his portrayal of the role. Every shift of his body, facial expressions, even the mannerism by which he would showcase the whole expanse of the dark cloak fluttering behind him, they were all naturally perfect. Everyone marveled at his display, temporarily caught in awe of his acting skills... That is, until the tanned male would but in.

_Why?_ One might question in excessive exasperation. A simple explanation to that would be how Akashi... utilized Kuroko's job as his 'training partner'. The bluenette could hardly leave his side, let alone be spared from being a target of public display of affection. Either Akashi was taking his role of being a possessive and obsessive phantom all too deeply, or he was just that intent on mocking Aomine for the heck of it.

Aomine, _being _Aomine (it suddenly became a characterization of a person), therefore complained repeatedly. Why should he not? It was a free country and he had the right to do so, was the simple logic behind his thinking. His complaints happened at irregular intervals and their president had to muster all her self-control not to pluck Christine's high heels herself and chuck them straight onto his poor head. Not that he knew of that though.

There were instances wherein Aomine himself would butt in whenever the pinkette was unavailable to practice due to the fitting of her gown. Least to say, Aomine would use every single moment of those opportunities to approach the two to ask for Kuroko's 'assistance'.

There was one instance when he had gotten too far himself. It was just a playful suggestion on his part, but he did receive what he had asked of.

"You know, Tetsu, I may not be a fan of plays but I know that there is a part where Raoul and Christine kisses."

He did indeed received a kiss. From the shorter bluenette's unforgiving fist.

_"Was that a kiss?"_

The backstage crew inquired, their heads poking out from the curtains that separated the backstage from the actual stage. Majority of the male students snickered deviously, mentally praising the nonchalant bluenette for pacifying one of the wolves.

_"Well, Aomine did not specifically request which part of Kuroko's would kiss him."_

And indeed, the male did not.

Akashi clapped dismissively at what transpired as if it was not something out of the ordinary. With a seemingly proud pat to the bluenette's back, he called it a day before personally requesting if the position of the cymbals-playing monkey would be acceptable just as much for Aomine to play.

Needless to say, everyone mentally face palmed at that.

* * *

It was towards the final week of rehearsals that Kuroko, clutching merely at wisps of his sanity as Kise came incessantly into the picture after hearing about Akashi's 'monopolizing acts' on him, faced him directly, repressing the urge to complain in an exasperated voice.

Hidden at the back of the gymnasium where rarely anyone would come to during the school's festival, their figures remained obscured from view. The ever so calm redhead simply shrugged before pulling the bluenette into a warm embrace that partially subsided his annoyance. Partially, that is.

"That won't cover for everything."

Akashi smirked in response to that gruff statement before pulling the teen closer to his physique. His tinkling laughter once again reached the tresses of his mind, intoxicating and seducing him at the same time.

"You know I would not have to do this if you had permitted me to set a fine line between you and Daiki," was the reasoning. "After all, none of them know that you already belong to me."

"That is not the point."

He caught himself unable to repress the urge to rub his temples at the twisted rationality of the teen. With no intention of arguing any further with the bluenette, Akashi simply shrugged before pressing his lips firmly onto the bluenette's forehead.

Whether it was of a small case or something of significance, Akashi Seijuuro's rationality was just absurd.

* * *

**_Kato: _**_I cannot explain this... -whispers- Thank you for reading!_


End file.
